


Normality Choronicles

by Spadewrites



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU, Bullying, Gen, Minor Character Death, Pre despair?, Violence, canon violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1601924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spadewrites/pseuds/Spadewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naegi Makoto is your ordinary, average guy. He has a job, friends, and gets picked on by douchebags.<br/>Until something happens that will turn his normal life upside down.</p><p>A story of awkward relationships,love triangles, friendship, and bad comedy.</p><p>**note: AO3 is being a but and says that there is only one chapter, but there will be many chapters! Just a heads up!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

⠀  
You know how you have that one friend who's like a brother or sister, right?  
⠀  
Well, I had a friend like that. His names Hinata Hajime.  
⠀  
We've known each other since we were five, and we were next-door neighbors. Also my dad had left my mom and Hinata's mom had passed away, so in a sense we were kind of like half-orphans.  
⠀  
We both went to Hopes Peak Academy and had part time jobs at the "Jabberwock" island restaurant.  
⠀  
"Hey Naegi! You got the order for table three?"  
⠀  
"Yeah! Teruteru just made it!" I handed the meal to him and walked out side to help him serve it. Table three had a large family there, so naturally, a lot of food.  
⠀  
We set the food down, made sure everything was okay and went around to get more orders.  
⠀  
I went up to table four, and I thought I saw a familiar face.  
⠀  
"Hi, welcome to the Jabberwock restaurant. Can I get you anything to drink?"  
⠀  
She looked up at me and our eyes locked for a second.  
⠀  
"N-Naegi? Is it really you? The one who rescued the crane?"  
⠀  
"Yeah, guilty of charge. So how have you been Maizono?"  
⠀  
"I've been good! I'm actually transferring to a new school! It's called Hopes Peak Academy! I start tomorrow!"  
⠀  
"Wow, I already go there." I laughed a bit,"But, do you know what you want to drink?"  
⠀  
_____  
⠀  
One hour later....  
⠀  
Hinata and I washed the last dishes, hung up our aprons, and left.  
⠀  
"So cramming at my house?" I asked him.  
⠀  
"Yup I have three tests, and you know your moms spaghetti has magical powers that help me stay awake."  
⠀  
We both laughed.  
⠀  
I walked up to the door and pulled out my key. I unlocked the door and walked in, yelling,"Hey mom I'm home! Hinata and I are cramming again"  
There wasn't a response.  
⠀  
"She's probably just sleeping."  
I reassured Hinata.  
⠀  
We set our books down in the living room.  
⠀  
"I'm gonna go heat up some spaghetti, I think theirs some leftover in the fridge from last night."  
⠀  
"Okay, I'll get everything set up in here."  
⠀  
Even though we were both sixteen, we enjoyed building a fort-like thing in the living room with pillows and blankets. We had been doing it since we were little, and didn't plan on stopping any time soon.  
____  
I walked over towards the kitchen, when I heard hushed tones.  
⠀  
"When are we going to tell them?"  
⠀  
I immediately recognized it as my mom.  
⠀  
"I don't know. I just don't know how they'll accept it."  
⠀  
It took me a second but then I realized it was Hinata's dad.  
⠀  
"W-what the hell?" I thought.  
⠀  
Hinata's dad and my mom looked each other in the eyes for a second, and then they kissed.  
____  
⠀  
⠀  
I stepped back, tripped over a bump in a rug, and fell onto a chair. "Ow!"  
⠀  
My mom and Hinata's dad heard me.  
⠀  
"N-naegi! Are you okay?"  
⠀  
"I'm fine mom, but what the hell is going on on here?"  
⠀  
"W-we, we planned on telling the both of you, but..."  
⠀  
"But what!" 

⠀  
"We didn't know how you would react!"  
⠀  
"Well, you could've told us instead of keeping it from us!"  
⠀  
"Naegi, wait!"  
⠀  
I didn't want to hear anything else. I dashed up to my room, tears in my eyes. No, doubt Hinata had just found out, because I heard footsteps and a door slam.  
⠀  
My life was turning upside down right before my very eyes.  
I got out of bed and went to the closet. I pulled out my old stuffed bear. It had helped me when my dad left.  
I hugged him and cried,"Why did this have to happen, Monokuma! Why did it have to happen?"  
⠀


	2. Omfg sorry

Holy FRIK I'm so sorry! I lost the next chapter so ill have to re-write it sadly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> I'm spade and this is my fist fic on AO3.  
> The first four chapters will be up quickly, because I have already written this on my instagram @makoto.naegi  
> Therefore I will be updating this pretty fast!  
> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
